Under the Leaves
by Uchiha Writer-Tensai69
Summary: Naruto composes a song to convince Sasuke to Stay in Konoha Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. my first Fanfiction ever. please R&R. I hope you enjoy it. It's really funny


**Author's note: **My first Fanfiction ever. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto

"Under the Leaves"

[To the tune of "Under the sea" from Disney's "the little mermaid]

*Spoken by Naruto*

[Sasuke listen to me! life in Orochimaru's world it's a mess. Life in Konoha is better than anything he's got over there!]

*Boys only*

The leaf is always greener on somebody else's tree,

You think of going out there, but that don't have to be.

Just look at the world around you, right here in Konoha,

Such wonderful things surround you, what more is you lookin' for?

**UNDER THE LEAVES x 2 **

*Naruto only*

Sasuke its worsèd,

There where it's cursèd, take it from me.

Here we can eat ramen all day,

While Shikamaru sleeps away,

Eatin' your head off,

Sleepin' the fret off,

**UNDER THE LEAVES **

*Girls and Boys*

In Konoha we all are happy, as off through the trees we soar,

The guys in the lair ain't happy, they sad 'cause life's such a chore.

But guys in the lair are lucky, they in for a worser fate.

'Cause when snake sage gets angry guess who's Manda's next bait.

**UH-OH!**

**UNDER THE LEAVES x 2 **

Nobody bite us, slice us or dice us under the trees.

*Naruto* you what Orochi wants to be,

Wouldn't you rather stick with me?

*All* we got no sorrows,

Lots of tomorrows

**UNDER THE LEAVES [ECHO] x 2 **

*boys* since life is sweet here,

We got the beat here

Naturally [Echo]

*All* even the Jonin who work all day,

They get the urge and start to play

*girls* we got the spirit,

Stay here and hear it.

**UNDER THE LEAVES x 2 **

*Naruto* Uzumaki's barrage *Sakura* and Sakura's shrewd,

*Orochimaru* Orochi's a stodge *Kabuto* Yakushi is rude.

*Neji* Neji has good sight *Rock Lee* and Lee wants a fight

*Naruto* But Orochi he want your soul [Yeah]

*Might Gai* Gai's a pest while Kakashi's the best!

*Ino* Ino will cry if you say good-bye.

*Shikamaru* Shika's got the brain, he says "Life's a pain"

*ALL* And Oh, that Choji BLOW!

**UNDER THE LEAVES [ECHO] x 2 **

*Naruto* If you decide,

To here reside, it'd mean much to me!

*Naruto* **Q:** What do they got?

*All* **A:** A lot of mud!

*Naruto* we got a zero cha-ance of flood!

*Naruto + Guys* All random Nin here, learn how to win here

UNDER THE LEAVES

*+girls* we got no baddies, they're in the paddies

UNDER THE LEAVES

*All together* we're havin' fun here!

[We're almost done here]

You make it cool here! That's why we rule here!

Ya! We'd be blessed here,

We'd have the best here!

**UNDER THE LEAVES!!**

Naruto stepped onto the conductor's stand and looked at the rest of the Genin who were sitting lazily in the stand of the choir. "Alright guys!!" he yelled, waking Shikamaru up "Tomorrow is the day we convince Sasuke to stay!" He lifted a manuscript up and waved it in the air "To convince him…I wrote a song!!!" All the Genin shot off their chairs and into the air "WHAT?" they yelled in unison, blowing Naruto over.

Naruto stood up and walked back over to the stand "Come-on guys!" he said "Calm down." "You expect us to sing?" Kiba asked, agitatedly. Naruto grinned and nodded "Don't you want him to stay?" he asked sheepishly. Sakura and Ino both nodded. "Well of course…but-but" Sakura stammered "Is he gonna listen?" finished Ino.

Naruto slammed his fist down onto the table "We'll MAKE him listen" he said "He has GOT to stay!" Half of the Genin nodded. "I agree with Naruto!" Lee yelled from the back "I will sing"

A few of the other Genin started to nod their heads until most of them were nodding.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled "Lady Tsunade will conduct us tomorrow in the annual Genin concert but right now I will be in charge of the rehearsal"

Neji looked at Naruto dubiously "Is it too late to recall my vote?" he asked. Naruto nodded "We're all in this. It's too late to turn back now" he said. Shikamaru yawned "This is such a drag" he said as all the Genin began to pass out the music and sit down. Ino bopped him on the head "Come on Shikamaru!" she said impatiently "Don't you want Sasuke to stay?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes "I couldn't care less" he said.

Naruto pulled a baton out of his jacket sleeve. "Where'd you get that?" Sakura demanded. "Lady Tsunade said I could use it for conducting" Naruto replied. He tapped the stand with the baton and raised it high in the air. "Let's start at the beginning" he said. "What about the music?" Kiba asked. "Oh, Yah" Naruto said as he ran off the stand and to the corner of the room. After a minute of total silence Naruto ran back to the stand, reaching it just as the first note was sounding. He took a deep breath and began to say the opening line. In the back of the stand Rock lee began to sway with the music, soon after, Sakura and Ino, in the front row began to sway.

All was going well…until… Naruto began to sing his assigned Solo part "Here we can eat ra-men all day, While Shikamaru sleeps away" There was a cry of protest from Shikamaru as Naruto sung about him sleeping. Naruto stopped conducting "What? It was all I could think of" Naruto said. Ino, on the other side of the stand turned so she could see Shikamaru "It's true Shikamaru," she said "You are lazy" Naruto tapped the stand and cleared his throat. "Alright" he yelled. Sounding remarkably close to Anko "Let's start from my solo"

Everyone had just got a feel for the music, and they were doing good, until they hit the end of the 2nd chorus, when the guys ignorantly sang: "UNDER THE LEAVES ECHO TIMES TWO" Naruto cut them off with a shout "NO, NO, NO!!" he yelled "It's UNDER THE LEAVES. NOT Under the leaves echo times two!!" "But that's what it says: Under the leaves [echo] x 2" Shino protested. Naruto slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, exasperated "I KNOW that's what it says…but how else am I supposed to say it? It means guys sing under the leaves once and the girls echo. Then you do it again" "OH" all the boys said in unison. The girls, on the other side of the stand snickered at the boys.

"Alright" Naruto yelled again "Let's start from the beginning of the 2nd chorus."

All of the Genin cleared their throats and began to sing again.

When they finally reached the end of the song Naruto dropped the Baton "We sound so COOL!" he yelled. Sakura and Ino looked at Naruto "Knock it off Naruto" Sakura said "This is just the first rehearsal we probably sound terrible" Naruto picked up the baton again and the music started "Right" he said "Let's try again"

**The day of the concert**

Tsunade walked into the auditorium and looked at all the Genin who were already sitting in their chairs. "Alright Genin," she yelled "Today, is the day of the concert. Are you ready?" all the Genin nodded "Yep! I made sure to rehearse a lot yesterday!" Naruto said. Sakura, who had dark circles under her eyes like the rest of the Genin, nodded "we were up till 1:00 rehearsing." She said "I'm exhausted." Tsunade smiled. "Well, after we're done you can take all the time you want to rest" she said. "Now, let's see what you got"

As the Genin began to sing Tsunade nodded her approval. The Genin were swaying with the beat. And Tsunade was pleased to see how far they had come. They were doing great until they hit the end of the 2nd chorus, as this time NARUTO sung "UNDER THE LEAVES ECHO TIMES TWO!" the whole choir halted as Tsunade covered her eyes in exasperation and the boys turned to glare at Naruto "Didn't you say something about that yesterday?" they inquired.

Naruto grinned "We-ell, you know, its stress" he said. "Yep, sure stress" Shikamaru said.

Tsunade tapped the stand with her baton "Alright" she sighed "Let's start from the beginning" All the Genin turned and stared at her "The beginning?" they asked. "Of course, you make a mistake? You try again" Tsunade answered. As the music started again all the Genin turned to glare at Naruto "Okay guys, I got it" he said. Tsunade lifted the baton and signaled them to start singing.

About an hour later, Tsunade dismissed the Genin "Alright guys you can..." all the Genin shot off their chairs and were gone, leaving floating papers in their wake. "Go?" Lady Tsunade finished.

Naruto ran down the streets as fast as he could go to look for Sasuke. "Sasuke?" he yelled as he rounded each corner. Finally, he found Sasuke training in the circle of trees where they had first had their test. "Sasuke!" Naruto said out of breath "are you gonna come to the annual concert tonight?" Sasuke shrugged "Probably not" he said. Naruto's shoulder fell "Will you come please?" he asked imploringly. "maybe" Sasuke replied "Please? Please? Oh please, oh please, oh please?" Naruto said running in front of Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head "Forget it" he said "I have better things to do" Naruto's shoulders sagged and he slowly walked in the opposite direction of Sasuke.

Sasuke rounded the corner and ran into Asuma's squad "Will you come Sasuke?" Ino asked. Sasuke took a step back "No" he said as he turned around and walked off. He had barely walked several yards when he ran into Sakura "Sasuke, will you please come to the concert?" she asked. Sasuke was about to leave when Naruto ran up "Please Sasuke?" he asked with large puppy dog eyes. Sasuke sighed "Fine" he snapped. "I'll go to your dumb concert" Naruto jumped about three feet in the air "YES!" he shouted with Sakura. Sasuke turned around and walked off with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

** That Evening**

Sasuke pulled the ticket out of his pocket once more and stared down at it. He was sitting in back of the small auditorium and right next to the door. He sighed and walked over to the stand where Izumo and Kotetsu were checking tickets. Silently, he handed them his ticket and walked into the brightly lit auditorium. If it had been a little earlier in the year he would have been singing with the rest of the choir but after the chunin exams he had quit so he could spend more time training to achieve his lifelong goal of redeeming his clan.

Sasuke sighed again as he sat down in his seat and reclined as far as he could with his hands deep in his pocket. Ten minutes later, when the audience was seated, the lights grew dim and the first song began to play.

** Near the End **

Sasuke was staring off into space, lost in deep thought and distracted when Naruto's distinct voice sounded over the speakers. "Hey everyone!" he called "This next song is for Sasuke" Naruto turned and stepped to his spot in the stand as the music began to play and, on cue began his opening lines.

*Spoken by Naruto*

[Sasuke listen to me! life in Orochimaru's world it's a mess. Life in Konoha is better than anything he's got over there!]

*Boys only*

The leaf is always greener on somebody else's tree,

You think of going out there, but that don't have to be.

Just look at the world around you, right here in Konoha,

Such wonderful things surround you, what more is you lookin' for?

**UNDER THE LEAVES x 2 **

*Naruto only*

Sasuke its worsèd,

There where it's cursèd, take it from me.

Here we can eat ramen all day,

While Shikamaru sleeps away,

Eatin' your head off,

Sleepin' the fret off,

**UNDER THE LEAVES **

*Girls and Boys*

In Konoha we all are happy, as off through the trees we soar,

The guys in the lair ain't happy, they sad 'cause life's such a chore.

But guys in the lair are lucky, they in for a worser fate.

'Cause when snake sage gets angry guess who's Manda's next bait.

**UH-OH!**

**UNDER THE LEAVES x 2 **

Nobody bite us, slice us or dice us under the trees.

*Naruto* you what Orochi wants to be,

Wouldn't you rather stick with me?

*All* we got no sorrows,

Lots of tomorrows

**UNDER THE LEAVES [ECHO] x 2 **

*boys* since life is sweet here,

We got the beat here

Naturally [Echo]

*All* even the Jonin who work all day,

They get the urge and start to play

*girls* we got the spirit,

Stay here and hear it.

**UNDER THE LEAVES x 2 **

*Naruto* Uzumaki's barrage *Sakura* and Sakura's shrewd,

*Orochimaru* Orochi's a stodge *Kabuto* Yakushi is rude.

*Neji* Neji has good sight *Rock Lee* and Lee wants a fight

*Naruto* But Orochi he want your soul [Yeah]

*Might Gai* Gai's a pest while Kakashi's the best!

*Ino* Ino will cry if you say good-bye.

*Shikamaru* Shika's got the brain, he says "Life's a pain"

*ALL* And Oh, that Choji BLOW!

**UNDER THE LEAVES [ECHO] x 2 **

*Naruto* If you decide,

To here reside, it'd mean much to me!

*Naruto* **Q:** What do they got?

*All* **A:** A lot of mud!

*Naruto* we got a zero cha-ance of flood!

*Naruto + Guys* All random Nin here, learn how to win here

UNDER THE LEAVES

*+girls* we got no baddies, they're in the paddies

UNDER THE LEAVES

*All together* we're havin' fun here!

[We're almost done here]

You make it cool here! That's why we rule here!

Ya! We'd be blessed here,

We'd have the best here!

**UNDER THE LEAVES!!**

The song ended and not a sound in the room was heard as the entire choir stood holding their breath for Sasuke's reaction. Sasuke stood slowly with a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "Fine." He said "I'll stay"


End file.
